Josh Baldwinthe White Blaster BeetleBorg's death scene ('Harry Potter
by cartoonman412
Summary: Josh Baldwin/the White Blaster BeetleBorg gets killed off by Typhus on Vexor's orders. How will Drew react? how will Heather react?


Drew McCormick and Josh Baldwin are now at the creepy graveyard.

Drew and Josh: "Beetle Bonders, beetle blast!"

Drew and Josh transform into the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg and the White Blaster BeetleBorg.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Josh, we need to get back to the field, right now."

Josh/White Blaster BeetleBorg: "What are you talking about, Drew?"

Typhus shows up.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: AAAAAAAAH!

Josh/White Blaster BeetleBorg: "Drew, what's going on?"

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Get back to the field!"

Josh/White Blaster BeetleBorg: "Who are you? and what do you want?"

Vexor (off screen): "Eliminate the spare."

Typhus: "You got it, boss."

Typhus raises his powerful green snake staff and kills Josh/the White Blaster BeetleBorg off which causes him to de-morph.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "No! Josh! no!"

Josh lies right down deceased on the ground.

Typhus grabs Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg closer and a status grabs hold of Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg and traps him.

Vexor (off screen): "Do it right now."

Typhus drops something in the cauldron just as Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg looks on.

Typhus: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given."

A skeleton bone hovers in mid-air and Typhus drops it right into the cauldron.

Typhus: "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed."

Typhus takes out a knife and slashes Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg's left arm right over the cauldron.

Typhus: "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken."

Typhus takes the knife to Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg and cuts at his left arm.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Typhus takes the knife right over to the cauldron and lets the drops fall right into it.

Typhus: "The dark master will rise again."

The cauldron bursts into flames and Vexor emerges from it.

Vexor: "My staff, Typhus."

Typhus hands him the staff and bows deeply.

Vexor: "Now hold out your arm."

Typhus: "Boss, thanks a bunch, Boss."

Vexor: "The other arm, Typhus."

Typhus looks a bit concerned, but he does it anyhow.

Vexor sticks the staff right into Typhus's left arm. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.

Vexor: "Welcome, my true friends, 72 years it's been, and yet you stand right before me as though it was only yesterday, I confess myself disappointed, not 1 of you tried finding me."

Vexor begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.

Vexor: "Not even you, Noxic."

Noxic: "Boss, I detected any signs or even a whisper of your whereabouts."

Vexor: "There were signs, my true friend, and more than whispers."

Noxic: "I assure you that I never renounced the old ways, the face I've been obliged to present every single day ever since your absence, that was my true mask."

Typhus: "I just returned."

Vexor: "Outta fear, not loyalty, still you have proved yourself reliable these past few months, Typhus."

Vexor grants Typhus a new left hand.

Typhus: "Thanks a bunch, boss, thanks a bunch."

Vexor: (looking right at Josh's deceased body) "Oh, such a brave young boy."

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Stop touching him."

Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg struggles to break free from the grasp.

Vexor: "Drew, I almost forgot you were here, standing on the bones of my godfather, I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as popular as me these days, the young boy who survived, how fibs have fed your true legend, Drew, should I reveal what really happened that entire night 13 years ago? should I divulge how I truly lost my true powers? it was true family love, you see? when dear sweet Gladys McCormick gave her entire life for her dear son and daughter, she provided the ultimate protection, I couldn't even touch you, it was super old magic, something I should've foreseen, but no matter, no matter, things have changed, I can finally touch you right now."

Vexor puts his right hand on Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg's head.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vexor: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do to you, right, Drew? pick up your weapon, McCormick, I said pick it up, get up, get up! you were taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to 1 another, come on now, Drew, the niceness must be observed, Flabber wouldn't want you to forget your manners now, would he? I said bow to me."

Vexor forces Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg to bow with his magic weapon.

Vexor: "That's much better, and now…."

Vexor uses his evil powers at Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg and Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg squirms around in pain.

Vexor: "Atta boy, Drew, your parents would've been proud of you, especially your mother, I'm gonna kill you off, Drew, I'm gonna destroy you, right after tonight, nobody will ever again question my true powers, right after tonight, if they speak about you, they'll speak only about how you begged for death and me being a merciful dark master obliged, now get up."

Vexor pulls Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg right over to his feet and Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg begins moving away from him.

Vexor: "Don't you turn your back on me, Drew McCormick, I want you to look at me when I kill you off, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes."

Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg takes 1 step towards Vexor.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Then have it your way."

They both cast out their magic and their streams of lasers and magic meet 1 another, they begin struggling.

Vexor: "Do nothing, he's mine to finish off, he's mine right now."

The ghost figures of Toby and Gladys McCormick and Josh appear right where Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg's standing.

Toby's Ghost Figure: "Drew, when the connection's broken apart, you must get to the portkey, we can delay it for 1 minute to give you time, but only 1 minute, you understand that right now?"

Josh's Ghost Figure: "Drew, take my body back, will you? take my body back to my dad at the field."

Gladys's Ghost Figure: "You can let go right now, Drew, you can let go right now."

The connection breaks apart and Drew/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg runs right over to Josh's deceased body and summons the big golden trophy right over to him.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Back blast."

Drew changes right back to his original self again.

Vexor looks angry and upset.

Vexor: "NOOOOOOOO!"

Drew's now back at the field with Josh's deceased body.

[Triumphant Music In Background]

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

Roland: "He did it, "he won the competition!"

Kimberly and Trini: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Flabber notices Drew weeping silently on Josh's deceased body.

Flabber: "Drew!"

Flabber walks right over to Drew and Josh's deceased body.

Flabber: "Drew!"

Flabber tries to pry Drew away from Josh's deceased body.

Drew: "No, no, no, don't, get away!"

Mums: "Oh my word, Flabber, what just happened?"

Drew: "He's come back, he's come back, Vexor's come back, Josh told me to bring his body back, I couldn't just leave him there."

Flabber: "It's alright, Drew, he's home, you both are, that's all that really matters."

Mums: "Make sure everybody stays in their seats, a young boy has just been murdered, the body must be moved, Flabber, there are too many people here."

Carl: "Outta my way, let me through, outta my way, let me through!"

Drew moves away from Josh's deceased body.

Carl: "That's my brave son, it's my brave boy, my brave boy!"

The entire crowd, especially Roland, Jo, Trip, Van, Frankenbeans, Wolfgang, Abbie, Aaron, Heather and Nano look on depressed about this.

Count Fangula: "Come on, get up, nice and easy."

Carl: "No, no, no, no, no…..NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Count Fangula: "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on."

Meanwhile….

Flabber: "Today, we're gonna acknowledge a real terrible loss and departure, Josh Baldwin was, just as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a super good friend, now l think, therefore, you all have the right to know exactly how he passed away, you see? Josh Baldwin was murdered by Vexor, the power of true friendship and magic doesn't wish for me to tell you this, but not to do so, l think, would be an insult to his memory, now, the pain that we're all feeling at this dreadful loss and departure, reminds me and reminds all of us, that while we all come from different places and speak in different languages, our true hearts beat as 1, in the light of recent events, the bonding of a true friendship we made this year, will be more important as always, remember this, and Josh Baldwin wouldn't have passed away in vain, you remember that, and we'll celebrate a young boy who was kind, honest, brave, heroic and fearless."

Voice Cast Members Credits

 _ **Tara Charendoff as Drew McCormick/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg (voice)**_

 _ **Danny Cooksey as Josh Baldwin/White Blaster BeetleBorg/Josh's Ghost Figure (voice)**_

 _ **Benjamin Flores Jr. as Roland Williams/Green Hunter BeetleBorg (voice)**_

 _ **Emily Hahn as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (screaming effects)**_

 _ **Colleen Villard as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (screaming effects)**_

 _ **Tom Kenny as Flabber (voice)**_

 _ **Keith Silverstein as Mums (voice)**_

 _ **Daran Norris as Count Fangula (voice)**_

 _ **Joey Pal as Vexor (voice)**_

 _ **Maurice LaMarche as Typhus (voice)**_

 _ **Richard Horvitz as Noxic (voice)**_

 _ **Jeff Bennett as Toby McCormick's Ghost Figure (voice)**_

 _ **Kath Soucie as Gladys McCormick's Ghost Figure (voice)**_

 _ **Rob Paulsen as Carl Baldwin (voice)**_


End file.
